Lo que fue, lo que es y lo que será
by steffy potter
Summary: Había comenzado un nuevo año en Hogwarts, todo era igual excepto por Harry, se había dado cuenta de que no le gustabacomo él creíaCho Chang si no que aun no sabia quien le gustaba en realidad...entren y averiguenlo!
1. El nuevo año

SUMARY: Había comenzado un nuevo año en Hogwarts, todo era igual excepto por Harry, se había dado cuenta de q no le gustaba (como él creía) Cho Chang si no q, tenia una confusión, le gustaba dos chicas y no sabia cual le gusta mas. ATENCIÓN: Esta NO es mi versión del sexto libro es solo una forma de diversión. Por favor no me demanden q esto solamente lo hago por juego, solo es un Hobbie. Los personajes conocidos son los de J.K y los demás son invenciones de mi linda cabecita

Lo que fue, lo que es y lo que sera

I Capitulo: El nuevo año

FLASHBACK En el expreso de Hogwarts...

Harry se encontró con una chica muy bonita, al parecer iba a entrar a su primer año, ya q el nunca la había visto, aunque no parecisiese que fuese a entrar en su primer año era, era... muy linda y se le veía mayor (N/A: cuantas de nosotras no quisiéramos que eso nos lo dijera). Era esbelta con un largo cabello negro azabache, piel blanca, con una linda cara, ella andaba en ropa muggle, con una mini-falda azul y un suéter blanco que resaltaba su cabello negro. Harry al verla se sintió extraño, se sintió como hipnotizado por la chica.  
- "Hola, soy Harry Potter...y tu?"- dice Harry acercándose a la chica que había visualizado antes.

- "Yo soy... Christina Mcgrose, pero me puedes llamar Chris… gusto en conocerte"- dijo dándole la mano y dejando caer su baúl que con mucho esfuerzo había subido un poco de las escaleras.

"Te ayudo?"- dice Harry, dándole una sonrisa picara.

"Si quieres" - dice Chris encogiendo los hombros.

"Tu eres nueva aquí?"- dice Harry ayudando a la "pobre" Chris

"Bueno si…se podría decir pero no voy a entrar a primer año…ya que me transfirieron de mi antigua escuela…el punto es que voy a entrar a quinto"- dice Chris caminando a un lado de Harry.

"Ya tienes vagón en donde quedarte, ya que como eres nueva…y…bueno a mis amigos y a mi no nos molestaría"- dice Harry.

"Gracias"- dice Chris

"Porque?"- le responde Harry

"Por ayudarme con el baúl y por invitarme a tu vagón"- dice Chris – Harry solo le manda una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno ya llegamos… este es el vagón"- dice Harry dejando pasar primero a Chris

Ron y Hermione estaban practicando nuevos hechizos(N/A: ahora así es como le llaman) en uno de los sillones…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"- dicen Hermione, Ron y Chris, mirándose las caras.

"Que paso?"- entra corriendo Harry

"Quien es ella?...Quienes son ellos?"- dicen cada uno respectivamente

Harry se hecha a reír…y luego los demás le siguen. Luego de presentarse, entra Ginny corriendo…

"Harry!...eee… hola Ron y Hermi"- entra corriendo y saludando a todo el mundo- "y quien eres tu?"- le pregunta a Chris que estaba a un lado de Harry que un momento atrás estaban ablando animadamente.

"Hola…soy Chris, yo soy Ginny"- dicen cada una respectivamente, mirándose como si se fueran a matar.

"Chicos creo que ya vamos llegando y es hora de cambiarnos…"- dice Hermi rompiendo el silencio incomodo que estaba en la sala.

"Ok"- dicen todos al uníoslo

"Entonces te cambias aquí conmigo Hermi?"- dice Ron

"Depravado"- dice Ginny. Hermi vira los ojos y le dice con el movimiento de cabeza que no.

Y cada quien se va a los vestidores (N/A: nunca los han mencionado…pero es como obvio entonces donde se cambian?)

------------------------------En Hogwarts----------------------------------

"Bueno Chicos ya me tengo que ir separando…porque supongo que iré con los de primero no?"-dice Chris- deséenme suerte, espero quedar en Gryffindor-

"No necesitas suerte, te aseguro que vas a quedar en Gryffindor"- le asegura Harry.

"Gracias"- le dice Chris

"Hay pero a quien vemos aquí, a Potty y su nueva novia sangre sucia"- dice Draco

"Malfoy no pensé que te iba a ver aquí"- dice Chris

"Mcgrose yo tampoco lo pensé"- dijo Draco y con eso se dio media vuelta

"Que fue eso?" dicen todos mirando a Chris con una cara confundida

La profesora McGonagall sale de quien sabe donde y solo dice que ya es hora.

"Hasta Luego"- y le da una sonrisa a Harry…

Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen- dijo la Prof. McGonagall. Cuando terminaron la selección, se paró el Director Dumbledore, todo el comedor quedo en silencio. Este año vamos a tener a nuevos alumnos en diferentes años. La Profesora McGonagall coge otro pergamino y comienza a llamar. Tercer año:

Houston, Claire- Hufflepuff-

Matriacas, Richard- Slytherin-

Cuarto año:

Flaming, Steffanie- Revenclaw-

Stuart, Stuffy-Slytherin-

Thomas, Adam- Griffindor-

Quinto año:

Anderson, Michael-Revenclaw-

Anderson, Luigi- Griffindor

Figg, Andrea- Griffindor

Flathery, Samantha-Revenclaw

¡Mcgrose, Chris!- sus amigos esperaban atentamente la respuesta, cuando el sombrero grita: Griffindor El director se levanta y solo grita: "A COMER".

FIN DEL FLASHBACK Esa Noche hubo fiesta en la sala común solo por el simple hecho de que en Griffindor hubiesen tenido más alumnos, que los Slytherins. No duro mucho ya que al día siguiente comenzaban las clases y no podían desvelarse, según Hermione.

A la mañana siguiente... Casi todos en la sala común de Griffindor estaban tristes de ya iban a tener que comenzar a estudiar, a hacer las tareas, excepto una persona, la cerebrito Hermione Granger. En el gran comedor los Prefectos les entregaron sus horarios, la primera clase de los de sexto Griffindor era Doble Pociones con los Slytherins. A los de quinto Griffindor (Giny y Chris) les tocaba DCAO(defensa contra las artes oscuras) con Revenclaw.

En la clase de Giny y Chris... Giny y Chris llegaron justo a tiempo, segundos después sonaba la campana(N/A: Yo c q Hogwards no tiene campana pero es mas fácil plantearlo así). Buenos días chicos- dice una señora que acaba de entrar al salón

Buenos días- dijeron todos, parándose de sus asientos Para los q no me conocen, o no me recuerdan soy Verónica Embrujo, y soy la Profesora de DCAO (N/A: obvio no?) Vamos en parejas Todos se iban reuniendo entre sus amigos de dos en dos Van a ir en parejas...-pauso mirando al salón- ...q yo les voy a asignar. Ahhhhhhhh (- Caras tristes por todo el salón Vamos a ver...

Weasly, Thunderboult, el chico se llama Isaías

Mcgrose, Flathery

Anderson Luigi, Figg

Y así siguió hasta terminar con todos. Samantha se le quedo mirando un buen tiempo a Chris, a ver si decía algo, ya que a ella se le parecía pero no pudo asimilar de donde.

"Hola, mi nombre es Samantha Flathery" - dice Samantha- "tu me pareces muy conocida pero no puedo asimilar de donde"

"Yo soy Chris Mcgrose" - dice Chris- "gusto en conocerte, tu también me pareces muy conocida, mejor comenzamos a hacer esto"- dice Samantha

"Cierto"- Dice Chris

"Los puse en parejas ya que quiero que me hagan un trabajo sobre lo que le toque, que me digan cuando fue la primera vez que se les vieron, en donde y todas sus características, me tienen que dar un trabajo escrito y otro hablado al frente de toda la clase"- dice la Profesora- "A ver..."  
Grupo 1 Weasly y Thunderbolt: Hombres-lobo  
Grupo 2 Andeson y Figg : Gárgolas  
Grupo 3 Anderson y... : Vampiros  
Grupo 4 Flathery y Mcgrose: Fetiches  
"Wao!"- dice Chris, - "yo no c mucho sobre los Fetiches, pero se dicen ellos viven en Santuario con las hechiceras"

"Si"- dice Samantha bajando la cabeza

"Que te sucedió?"- dice Chris

"No es nada, no te preocupes"- dice Samantha

"vamos a comenzar pero primero tenemos que investigar"- dice Chris

"Eso es cierto"dice Samantha

* * *

Esta corto, en lo q a mi me concierne pero no podía escribir más, o si no  
iba a dañar el drama de la historia. Espero q les guste mi Primer capitulo de  
mi primer fic y por favor déjenme reviews! 


	2. Snape visto en

Lo que fue, Lo que es y Lo que será

SUMARY: Había comenzado un nuevo año en Hogwarts, todo era igual excepto por Harry, se había dado cuenta de q no le gustaba(como él creía) Cho Chang si no q, tenia una confusión, le gustaba dos chicas y no sabia cual le gusta mas. ATENCIÓN: Esta NO es mi versión del sexto libro es solo un pequeño fic. Q c aleja mucho a ser cierto, esto es SOLO una forma de divertirc. Por favor no me demanden q esto solament lo hago por juego, solo es un Hobbie(gracias a unas amigas, escribo, y si quieren q siga, dejen Rev). Los personajes conocidos son los de J.K y los demás son invenciones de mi linda cabecita(Chris y todos lo de la selección).

II Capitulo:

Los siguientes semanas todo fue igual en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, los estudiantes estudiaban, los maestros enseñaban. Ese día Harry ya estaba llegando tarde a adivinación pero...

"HARRY, HARRY"- gritaron dos chicas a lo lejos

Harry en ese momento estaba solo; ya q Ron se había adelantado ya q les tocaba adivinación. Cuando oyó la llamada miro para atrás.

"Chris y Giny"- dijo en un susurro con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su cara.

Las chicas fueron corriendo hasta donde estaba él (N/A: solo lo digo para aclarar, para no decir q se aparecieron, ya q eso no es permitido en Hogwarts, como muchos deben saber)

"Harry, como has estado?"- dice Giny

"He estado bien y ustedes"-dice Harry

"De lo mejor"- dicen las dos a la misma vez

"Harry, no t he visto desde hace tanto"- dice Chris

"Es que he tenido que hacer mis cosas de prefecto, ustedes saben rondas, trabajos, etc...además del Quiddich(se escribe así?) y las tareas" -dice Harry

"Yo no sabia q eras prefecto"-dice Giny

"Ni yo"- dice Chris

"Hola, Chris"- dice Samantha q acababa de llegar a la conversación

"Hola, Giny"- dice Samantha

"Hola"- dicen las dos chicas

"Hola, soy Harry Potter... y tu?"-dice Harry (N/A: es como obvio no? Si el es el que se esta presentando)

"Yo… soy… Samantha... Flathery, estoy en quinto Revenclaw"-dice Samantha con mucha pena, de frente de unos ojos esmeraldas hermosos – "Mucho gusto en conocerte"- dice Sam saliendo del trance de esos ojos.

"El gusto es mío y yo estoy en sexto Griffindor"- dice Harry dándole la mano y Samantha le da un besito en la mejilla(N/A: en señal de amistad)

Samantha se da la vuelta y mira a Chris y a Giny.

C"hris, Giny, ahora no nos toca Runas Mágicas?"-dice Samantha (N/A: Revenclaw tiene casi las mismas clases con Griffindor, cierto, no les parece extraño, gracias a la lok de la autora)

"Cierto... por cierto faltan 5 minutos para entrar"- dice Giny

"Harry, a ti q t toca?"- dice Chris

"Adivinación" –dice Harry

"Bueno, apúrate ya que estas lejos"-dice Giny

"Es cierto"- dice Harry- "mejor me voy, bye chicas, que les vaya bien y mucho gusto en conocerte Samantha."

"Bye"- dicen todas

Harry estaba corriendo hacia la torre norte luego de hablar con las chicas, ya era tarde no había nadie en el camino, solo espera poder llegar rápido y no encontrarse con nadie en la mitad del camino.

"POTTER! QUE ESTA HACIENDO EN ESTAS HORAS EN LOS PASILLOS NO ES QUE TIENE QUE ESTAR EN CLASES" –dice una voz

Harry se voltea y queda al frente de el profesor de Pociones, Harry solo le invadió un pensamiento ´q hacia Snape cerca de la torre norte?¨, y mas a esas horas no es q tenia clases?"

"POTTER T ESTOY HABLANDO, Q ES LO Q HACES AQUÍ?"-

"Profesor"- dijo esto con una cara de asco- "voy hacia la clase de Adivinación...si no le importa, ya estoy llegando tarde, si me puede dejar pasar"-(N/A: tengo q decir quien dijo esto, suena mucho a Malfoy, x cierto)-Dice Harry

"POTTER VENGA YA A MI OFICINA!"-

"Pero profesor tengo q ir a clase"- dijo esto con una de sus caras mas inocentes

"YA!"

En la oficina de Snape

"Potter estas castigado por no estar en clase a tiempo, este viernes aquí(las mazmorras) y 50 puntos menos para Griffindor por ser un grosero, contradecir a su profesor, y no estar en clase a tiempo"

"VAYA A SU SIGIENTE CLASE YA Q NO LLEGA A ADIVINACIÓN" –dice Snape

"Oh…pero si es POCIONES"- dice Snape con un tono Sarcástico- "Espere afuera Potter"-


	3. El Sueño

El sueño  
  
Harry esta acostado en su cama tratando de dormir, pensando y leyendo "el mundo a través de los tiempos"(libro de la biblioteca). Mientras esta supuestamente leyendo, se percata de algo, de que no hay nadie además de él en la habitación.

Piensa que:  
  
1. No hay clases  
  
1. No hay fiesta  
  
1. No hay paseos  
  
1. No hay que estudiarSi ninguna de las cuatro posibilidades era falsa, algo debía estar pasando en la sala común ya que se escuchaba un gran ruido. Cuando esta bajando la escalera se encuentra con una vista muy extraña. Ve a una chica muy parecida a Hermione (tiene los ojos rojos y la piel un poco mas pálida) que tiene una varita en la mano como atacando a alguien. Y ese alguien se parecía mucho a Chris.Como no veía, decidió seguir bajando y acercarse un poco más. Cuando llego a la sala común, efectivamente era Hermione y Chris, pero alrededor había mucha gente vestidas con capuchas y, todas y, cada una con ojos rojos.- Chris Macgrose preséntate a nuestra corte o morirás – dice "Hermione"Chris vira la cara, y deja expuesta una ancha cicatriz en toda la cara, un aruñazo como el de un gato.- Se le fiel a nuestro amo para que puedas ser feliz, debes pensar que es un gran honor que te escojan para ser su sacrificio – dice "Hermione".- Entonces ¿que dices? - dice "Hermione" Chris mira con una cara como diciendo nunca me rendiré, jamás pereceré, jamás caeré a tus pies.- Si eso es lo que quieres....ya veras.....ADVARA------------------En ese momento sale Giny de quien sabe donde y le dice un poco de cosas a "Hermione" en una voz muy baja, que Harry no llega a oir. Pero parece que las palabras de Giny pusieron furiosa a "Hermione"(hizo que sus ojos saltaran y se pusieran de un color rojo sangre)- MALDITA !!!!!!!, COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO, TU TAMBIEN MORIRAS!!!!!!!!.........lo siento Giny(dice en un susurro).Harry se da cuenta de que tiene que tomar alguna decisión, ¿a quien va a salvar? Una pregunta difícil para una respuesta difícil.- ADVARA KEDV---------------- - dice "HermioneHarry salto en medio, tumba a "Hermione", ayuda a Chris y a Giny a pararse.Pero no se da cuenta de que algo se va acercando a él, algo esponjoso y de un color canela..............

......

- TÚ, TU, ¿COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A MI AMA? ELLA ERA TU AMIGA, YO TAMBIEN....COMO Pud....Al voltearse Harry, el animal le dio un arañazo en la espalda.....El animal era Crooshanks.

* * *

  
Hola, amigs como están, yo espero que bien...bueno hace bastante tiempo que no subía..se me había ido la inspiración hasta pensé de que no lo iba a seguir....gracias a los 4 reviews estoy aquí, aunque mucha gente me dijo que lo siguiera, no sabia que poner, pero esto hoy se me vino a la cabeza (mientras estaba estudiando) y me lo puse a hacer porque pensé "¿cuantas veces se me va a venir la inspiración?" así que deje de estudiar (¿como me irá en el ejercicio de mañana?) y aquí lo tienen espero que les guste y por fis... déjenme reviews.....  
  
SOLO PIDO 3 REVIEWS MÁXIMO (OSEA 7) PARA SEGUIR AL PROXIMO CAP. 


	4. ¿Algo bueno me va a pasar hoy?

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes conocidos pertenecen a mi, si no a J.K. Rowling(que debe estar escribiendo el séptimo libro al momento). Esto no lo ago en forma de lucro, solo es una distracción que actualizo debes en cuando. Y solo me pertenecen los personajes…como Samantha, Chris, Lana, Amy, Michael y todos los desconocidos en los maravillosos libros de Harry Potter.

N/A: Hola! Que tal! Hace tanto tiempo que no actualizo que me parece siglos…..en verdad sorry….no tenia inspiración, culpemos al blockeo mental! Y a que he estado mas castigada!..argh… Realmente deben tener ganas de matarme. Pero para que esto no pase la próxima vez, les dejo mi email ese también es mi msn Messenger(aunque no se si lo pueda usar por el castigo, pero de cualquier forma me agregan plis!. por favor léanse los fics de wintersfairy! Y de por ayudarme con unas cosillas! Y aquí están los reviews:

**KaollaAsakura:** ahora si te va a dar un infarto! Jajajaja….te vas a morir cuando veas el 4º cap. Ahí! Jajajajaja

**Kurai: **Pa' q veas q si se puede! Tarde pero se puede! (y por favor no t tires a porrista!)…jajajaja

**Mep1**: aunque me lo dejaste en el 2º cap…aki tas ya veras que ahora t va a gustar más….jajajaja! y si no lo lees no t voy a dejar ningun review!

**Lulu: **que bueno que te guste espero verte pronto x aquí!

**Luna Paola Malfoy: **nunca me has vuelto escribir un rev. Pero bueno fuiste una de las primeras personas que escribio….espero q lo leas!

Y a todas las personas que me han leido y no han escrito un review les digo q pliss dejen me uno!

Capitulo 4

**¿Algo bueno me va a pasar hoy?**

**Harry P.O.V**

Abrí los ojos muy lentamente, traté de levantarme, de donde estaba. Pero eso no fue muy posible, porque cuando traté de mover sus manos y pies, no pude, traté de gritar pero no me salía voz (N/A: será que Harry esta paralítico? Y mudo? O.O). Traté de hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, pero me di cuenta que era lo que tenia, me tenían amordazado y amarrado. Traté de ver algo, pero la estancia en donde estaba, era oscura y olía a moho. Traté de palpar algo con mis manos amarradas pero lo único que logre fue que me dolieran las amarraduras de las manos. Sentía como si hubiesen pasado meses ahí, meses de soledad, de temor, de angustia, como extrañaba a Hermione y a Ron, a Giny, a Chris….todo lo que tuviera que ver con Hogwarts. Ese tipo de cosas me hacían pensar en que lugar me encontraba, que iban a hacer conmigo? si me estaban buscando? como iba a sobrevivir?.Pero nunca me dio hambre, aunque no se cuanto tiempo estuve allí, aprendí a ver en la oscuridad, a sentir el mas mínimo sonido, a vivir a través de mis recuerdos….

Pero una noche, o quizás era de día, vio un par de luces rojas en medio de la oscuridad tan penetrante, en la que ya yo sabia que nada iba a salir de ella…pero esa noche salieron unas luces rojos, que desaparecieron en un segundo y trajeron mas luces rojos, hasta que la estancia que antes estaba negra se volvió roja…En medio de tantas luces, aparecieron unas luces cafés, pero no parecían luces, mas bien se les podía distinguir el iris, ósea que eran ojos, ojos que me observaban cada movimiento(que no eran muchos), cada centímetro, desde mi cuello hasta mi cicatriz, y esos ojos cafés me parecían tan conocidos…me recordaban tanto a Hermione…pero no podía ser, tenían otro toque, de alguien mas, se mostraban más adoloridos…como que me decían perdón…pero, perdón ¿Por qué perdón a mi?..

Luego las luces se prendieron, me tomo un poco habituarme a la luz, pero por fin veo quienes eran los que estaban alrededor mío, personas enmascaradas, vestidas con túnicas negras, no me costo mucho descubrir quienes eran; eran los sucios mortifagos de Voldemort (Voldy) el solo pensar que me habían atrapado, me daba asco la idea…Me costaba mucho creer que Voldy me había atrapado, pero ahí había algo extraño, la chica de los ojos cafés y como era que yo había llegado ahí?. Allí definitivamente había gato encerrado. Pettigrew entro de quien sabe donde y solo dijo:

­ - E, e…este…señores..Nuest…ro amo…esta por llegar- dice la rat-Pettigrew(N/A: voy a decirle rata asquerosa…de ahora en adelante..lo siento mucho fans de Petter… por otro lado este tiene fans?)

­ - Colagusano…no los tienes q hacer esperar ya yo Lord Voldemort esta aquí-dice Voldy.

Si, señores, aquí estamos para la iniciación a nuestro grupo de Christina Malfoy, hija de Lucius y- Narcisa Malfoy. Háganme el honor de traerme a la que nos trajo y por fin engatuso a Potter- dice Voldy.

Yo no sabia que Draco tuviese una hermana…es linda, me pregunto si estará en Hogwarts?.

Has educado una buena hija, Lucius- dice Voldy.

Oh, amo..no es nada, es un halago lo que me esta diciendo- dice Lucius.

Ven, mi niña acércate, que esto no te va a doler nada y así serás de la familia…para siempre-dice Voldemort.

Ve y enorgullecedme- dice Lucius

Si padre- dice Christina, que era la de los ojos cafés- como órdenes.

Christina solo baja la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Todos se le quedan mirando a la chica, incluso yo, ella me parecía tan conocida, pero eso era imposible, porque ella es una Malfoy, y las unicas personas que conozco son Lucius y Draco Malfoy. Pero esta chica tiene algo diferente, no tiene la mascara Malfoy. Pero sorpresivamente yo vi algo que al parecer los otros no habían notado…ella estaba sufriendo, yo pude ver como una lagrima silenciosa serpenteaba por su mejilla. Y ella se dio cuenta de que alguien fuera de lo normal la observaba, alzo su cabeza y me miro a los ojos…esos ojos cafés que nunca olvidaría, a pesar de que sean de una Malfoy, son los ojos mas lindos que he visto en toda mi vida, además es la primera Malfoy que le noto sentimientos.

* * *

Bueno y eso fue todo…

* * *

Tírenme tomatazos, si quieren pero no voy a seguir…este capitulo

* * *

bueno, odio los tomatazos..así que si voy a seguir…

* * *

EN HOGWARTS 

Samantha P.O.V.

_Habitación 5º año Revenclaw_

_- _SAMANTHA FLATERY MONSEPHIA LEVANTA TU C DE LA CAMA Y DIRIGETE AL BAÑO!-dice Lana(una amiga).

¿AH¿QUE¿Dónde esta el fuego?-

SI NO TE MUEVES VA HA HABER FUEGO EN TI!- dice Lana (N/A: Pero que carácter tiene esta niña!).

Ok, ya voy..pero NO ME GRITES!-

Niñas pero¿que pasa aquí¿Porque tanto griterío?- dice un chico entrando a la habitación.

Lo sentimos _Michael _no queríamos molestarte-dice Amy un tanto roja

Bueno, chicas por favor no griten tanto….ah…y Amy…luego nos vemos-dice Michael.

Amy subió tanto de colores (se puso roja como un tomate), cuando el chico salio de la habitación.

¿Quien era ese?- Sam

¿No sabes quien era él?...oh mi Dios!...No sabes ¿quien es Michael Gray?-dice Amy

No, no se- Sam

Bueno, te diré quien es Michael Gray…es el súper perfecto prefecto de nuestra casa, es jugador de Quiddicth, y lo tiene todo…Cuerpo, Dinero e inteligencia. Incluso la mayor parte de la población femenina babea por él. Es tan guapo!...tiene tez blanca, unos ojos indescriptiblemente bellos, entre un color turquesa y gris, y su cabello violeta con negro(N/A: combinación extraña). Y tiene estos pectorales que te dejan sin aliento, cuando se quita su camisa al terminar un entrenamiento de Quiddicth, además esta en sexto, como es tan perfecto, quiere ser premio anual el próximo año, le encantan los libros, el rock y el color azul, su madre es una poderosa bruja y su padre es un squib y lo mas importante, es que dicen que es heredero directo de Rowena Revenclaw….- dice Amy con los ojos hechos estrellitas.

Se ve bien…pero no es para tanto-Sam

Y TU ¿QUE TODAVIA HACES AQUÍ? DEBERIAS ESTAR LISTA

PLAFFF(sonido de la puerta tirada el la cara de Lana)

Me tomo aproximadamente 15 minutos en arreglarme. Pero estoy apunto de salir y siento un gran dolor en el pecho y un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo. El dolor es horrible, en el mismo sitio en donde esta el medallón (N/A: wee! Por fin se esta poniendo misterioso!) _El medallón de mi abuelo¿que serÿ... ¿Algo malo al protegido le habrá pasado?_...espero que no, porque si no mi vida corre peligro…Y ese cosquilleo, significa ¿que algo bueno me va a pasar a mi hoy?...Luego salí del baño, y no había nadie en la habitación, hasta que Lana me tiro un grito, para que me moviera, porque según ella íbamos tarde a Herbólogia. Llegamos al Gran Comedor, cogimos unas tostadas. Pero vi. algo extraño, la mesa de Gryffindor, estaban todos como tristes, le iba a preguntar a Chris pero, no la vi en la mesa, lo mas seguro es que aun no ha bajado a desayunar.ç

* * *

Bueno este es el fin de este capitulo, los dejo picados en el escenario de Samantha y en el de Harry. Pero que tienen en común?..Bueno eso lo sabrán luego...como dentro de unos 2 o 3 capítulos (por primera vez estoy hablando de capítulos futuros). Y les voy a dar unas pistas de los próximos capítulos! 

Harry vuelve a Hogwarts

Samantha conoce a alguien que puede cambiar su vida

Y bueno amigos, creo que eso es todo por este capitulo…Por favor disculpen la demora, culpemos al bloqueo mental, y a que yo sea tan desordenada (porque como hace dos meses lo escribí…y bueno se me perdió). Además en otras computadoras tenia otras versiones… esta fue la que mas me gusto…tiene un poco de todo…

Steffypotter

Nota de Autor:

El personaje Michael Gray no es basado en nadie! (Solo por si acaso).

Una preguntita…en el próximo capitulo volvemos con Harry o con Samantha?

Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!


	5. Quinto Capitulo

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes conocidos pertenecen a mi, si no a J.K. Rowling(que debe estar escribiendo el séptimo libro al momento). Esto no lo ago en forma de lucro, solo es una distracción que actualizo debes en cuando. Y solo me pertenecen los personajes…como Samantha, Chris, Lana, Amy, Michael y todos los desconocidos en los maravillosos libros de Harry Potter.

N/A: Bueno deben tener unas ganas de MATARME ya no se ni cuanto tiempo a pasado desde la ultima vez que actualice…pero bueno que se va hacer, para ser sincera esto lo tenia escrito hace mas de 4 meses o por ai…pero asta ahora me a dado la des-pereza de pasarlo a la computadora… weno aki los dejo con el quinto capitulo (que por cierto se va a llamar quinto capitulo d ahora en adelante porque yo soy MALISIMA poniéndole nombres a los caps. eso es cuando alguien esta pensando

**Lo que es lo que fue y lo que será**

**Quinto Capitulo**

"Lo mas seguro es que fuera un sueño…"-dice Harry entre dientes, mientras lentamente va abriendo los ojos-"quizas no…"-dice con los ojos muy abiertos, viendo la estancia en donde se encontraba, era parecido a una caja de cristal, como de estas que utilizan para interrogar a los presos, pero esta era en forma de diamante, el no veía nada hacia afuera pero él sabia que estaba siendo observado. Observo el plato de comida que se encontraba en sus piernas y diagonal a él un mortifago.

"come que dentro de poco comenzara la fiesta, bien puede ser esta tu ultima comida, muchacho"-dice el mortifago escupiéndole en la cara, y a su vez desatándole las manos y mirándolo con una cara de terror.

"¿que es lo que ocurre?-preguntando ya que sabia que la rat…Pettegrew le iba a responder a sus preguntas, ya que la rata le ¨debia¨ la vida

"tu…Tu...co-mida es pastel de carne con un…un…toque de…de…po-ción…gol…golpeadora (n/a: no me culpen si jamás la han oído…es patentada x mi), que te hará ver como si te hubiese gol…gol...gol-peado toda la semana" dice Pettegrew entre sollozos y lloriqueos.

"ummm… poción golpeadora ah…ey, espera dijiste ¿que ya llevo UNA semana aquí!" dice Harry

"eso..no-no…importa…ya me tengo que ir…siii eso…irme…reunión…mago tenebroso…fiesta…." Dice la rata como pensando en voz alta y consternado por los hechos…

"mmm… me pregunto en honor a que será esa fiesta?"-Dice Harry Harry, Harry, si Voldy te tiene a ti…porque mas haría una fiesta? 

DE REPENTE como que se prendieron todas las luces del lugar y pudo observar para afuera…en donde se encontró mirando a una chica muy hermosa, con unos ojos tan bellos…de un color que le recordaban a alguien…pero no podía figurar a quien. La vi caminando hacia una especie de podio que había en la mitad del cuarto, en donde se encontraba Voldemort, esperándola con la varita en mano… entonces vio que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, Voldemort la estaba marcando…esa chica tan bella estaba siendo convertida en mortifaga…

Entonces, Voldemort la agarro por el brazo y dijo un hechizo, que provoco que su carne se pusiera al rojo vivo, y su cara se palideció y un instante después, vio como una lagrima silenciosa resbalaba por su mejilla y como sus ojos se les iba el brillo que segundos antes tenían, Harry observo como mas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, parecía como si nadie mas lo notara, como si nadie mas notara el sufrimiento que esa chica traía encima…cada quien en su mundo… y a Harry solo le dieron unas increíbles ganas de ir a donde estaba la chicha y abrazarla, para parar de ver ese horrible espectáculo de dolor.

"Aquí tenemos a una verdadera sangre limpia, una persona que a pesar de su edad a querido unírsenos mucho mas temprano que cualquier otro miembro, es una verdadera sangre limpia ya que…-Voldemort siguió ablando de las rivalidades y diferencias entre un sangre limpia y uno que ayuda a los sangres sucias y medios magos-…es un vivo ejemplo de nuestra nueva integrante….Christina Malfoy Mcgrose"

"Me pareció haber escuchado Christina Malfoy Mcgrose…IMPOSIBLE!-grito Harry-no puede ser, NO puede ser Chris, me niego a creerlo- dice Harry mas pálido de lo normal y comenzó a sudar- no puede ser MI Chris, mi Chris es una Malfoy!"

PLAFFFF(golpe de algo en la cabeza)

----------------------

Michael Gray iba paseando por los pasillos cuando chocó con algo…Samantha

"Sam, que diga Samantha…lo siento mucho no estaba mirando"-dice Michael

"No hay problema alguno…no te preocupes por ello-decía Samantha mientras Michael la ayudaba a levantarse- en serio no ay problema…-a la vez que Samantha iba levantando su bolsa- Uyy que asco se me rompieron los tinteros!"

"Déjame ayudarte, ya que fue mi culpa… por cierto ya es muy tarde para ir a clase, que tal si hacemos algo juntos?"-Dice Michael mirando a Samantha de reojo.

"No fue totalmente tu culpa pero tienes razón-dice mirando su reloj- es muy tarde para ir a clase, vamos a las cocinas…es que tengo hambre"-dice Samantha, poniéndose con una voz de niña chiquita

"Vamos, pues ciertamente hace algo de hambre, vamos a las cocinas!"-dice Michael

"A LAS COCINAS" repiten los dos juntos como si fuera de vida o muerte…y salen corriendo hacia las cocinas, agarrados de la mano.

------EN LAS COCINAS----

"Jajaja…Michael no sabes comer!-dice Samantha mientras lo veía todo lleno de crema, ya que estaba comiendo un pastel de limon… jajaja…NOOOO hagas eso…no me llenes de crema!"

"Es divertido jajajaja!...-dice Michael- te ves graciosa! Jajajaa pareces una payasita!"

"ja…ja…ja…no me da risa…-lo dice mientras va cogiendo un poco de crema batida que había justo a un lado de la mesa- GUERRA!"-mientras decía esto le tiraba la crema batida a Michael.

"JAJAJA-decía Michael mientras Samantha le hacia cosquillas y le echaba crema batida por toda la cara- JAJAJA…YA…JAJAJA…PARA… NO…PUEDO…JAJAJA…RESPIRAR…JAJAJA!"

"Sorry, no sabia…que eras tan poco aguantador…"-dice Samantha

"JAJAJA REVANCHA"-dice Michael tirando a Samantha al suelo y el haciéndole cosquillas (N/A: niñs no mal piensen es en un sentido muy inocente)

"Pido tiempo para hacer una tregua!"-dice Samantha entre risas

"Ok, ok…"dice Michael ayudando a Samantha a pararse, pero Michael se resbala y cae sobre Samantha(N/A: estoy segura de que eso les paso por la mente desde que estos dos están en las cocinas, ¿cierto?)

"mmm…mejor ya vamos hiendo a clases, no crees?"dice Samantha rompiendo el silencio incomodo en donde se encontraban, mientras ella se levantaba.

"eeehhh…si seria una buena idea, pero antes te quiero preguntar algo…te gustaría ir conmigo a Hogsmade el habado, tu sabes como amigos…"-dice Michael mirando al piso y levantándose.

"bueno…si no te molesta claro que vayan Amy y Lana"-dice Samantha

"No hay problema mientras a ti no te moleste que vayan, Ricardo y James"-dice Michael

"jajaja bueno ya hemos hecho nuestra tregua ahora vamos a clases, ya que creo que Lana se debe estar preocupando como loca ya que no fui a clase…debe andar llamando a los hospitales, la policía, los bomberos…debe andar como loca" dice Samantha

"la policita? Los bombarderos?"-dice Michael con una cara totalmente de confusión

"olvide totalmente que estaba hablando con un ´ sangre pura ´ jajaja…te cuento en el camino…y por cierto que clase te toca?"-dice Samantha

"dale pues…me toca pociones avanzadas y a ti?" dice Michael

"guaooo…lo mismo…-dice Sam y se forma un silencio incomodo-te reto a una carrera de aquí al laboratorio de pociones" dice Samantha

"Acepto…pero vas a ver que no me vas a ganar!" dice Michael

"a la 1…2…-y Samantha comenzó a correr-…3"-dijo como cuando ya iba algo adelantada de Michael.

"Eres una tramposa"-grito comenzando a correr

"Gracias…" Samantha

Y así llegaron al laboratorio de pociones en donde vieron un resplandor rubio al final del pasillo

"Gray ahora persigues chicas! Que novedad de tu parte" Malfoy

"Malfoy cállate que no sabes de lo que hablas"-dice Michael poniéndose rojo de furia

"Michael no…busques pelea…no con el"dice Samantha interponiéndose entre él y Malfoy.

"Grey, ya veo que conseguiste novia"-dice Malfoy-"esta bonita, lastima que sea una sucia sangre sucia, irónico que se repitan dos palabras iguales al decir tu nombre no Flathery?"

"Malfoy, o mejor dicho hurón, a ti que te pasa? Tu quien te crees que puedes decir lo que tu quieras a quien tu quieras"dice Michael prácticamente gritándole

"Michael vamonos de aquí, no vale la pena, en serio no ay ningún problema" dice Samantha

"El gallina necesita irse de aquí, ya que su NOVIECITA le esta diciendo que se vayan…ayyy que bellos, harán una excelente pareja, ay Grey que dirán tus abuelos cuando se enteren que tu novia es una ¨Sangre Sucia¨…" dice Malfoy

"De esta me encargo yo…" le dice Samantha al oído de Michael

"No lo maltrates mucho déjame algo a mi" le dice Michael a Samantha con una sonrisa sádica en la cara.

"¿Qué vas a hacer Flathery, pegarme?"Dice Malfoy echándose para atrás

"Draco, cariño ya quisieras que te pegara, o te tocara pero no te daré esa satisfacción, a cambio te daré esto…" dice Samantha pegándole justo en la entrepierna, y dejando a Malfoy retorciéndose de dolor en el piso.

-------------------------------------------------

Wooooaaa 5º capitulo, 9 paginas, es lo máximo que escrito en toda mi vida! Espero sus reviews con ansias así que solo aprieten el botoncito azul aya abajo…jajaja Estoy súper emocionada, ya que como dije ya lo tenia escrito (en papel) pero la verdad nunca pensé que iba a ser tanto. En serio espero que les haya gustado porque me esforcé bastante…y sorry por no haber actualizado antes…

Contestación de los reviews:

Kaollaasakura: en serio te vas a morir totalmente si no te aviso que esto lo subí pero tu sabes ay que aprovechar mientras no aya castigo de por medio…niña pilona…ey eso no se pegara por MSN? Ey espero que te guste y no comiences de nuevo con la vaina de cuando viene el 6º capitulo, xq en serio soy capaz de matarte, como te as dedo cuenta la inspiración llega muy debes en cuando(en especial cuando tengo toneladas de cosas para el día siguiente…así que solo espera para un ejercicio de biología y allí encontraras tu Cáp. 6º)

Lulu: pliss Noemy no te cambies el nombre a lulu que lo de la pequeña lulu no te queda…jajaja ok? Weno con referente a este capitulo, lo revise dos veces ya que estaba viendo las faltas ortográficas..y todo esa vaina así que si encuentras algo mal escrito solo avísame…para revisar tres veces la próxima vez!

Avances para el/los próximos capítulos:

-no lo esperen asta que pongan un recontra largo ejercicio que vaya estudiar, ya que yo soy especial y solo me inspiro cuando tengo MUCHAS cosas que hacer(como en los exámenes)

Su súper autora siempre enamorada de James

**Steffypotter**


End file.
